


Creeks Run Red

by MorningGlory21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Civil War, DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE FIGHT SCENES YEET, Gen, Statetalia - Freeform, battle of mine creek, hey guys my name is glory and i uh, kansas runs into a calvary battle and gets her shoulder fucked up yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: On the last leg of his journey, Sterling Price tried to dive into Kansas. He was beaten back at the Battle of Osage, or as it's generally known, the Battle of Mine Creek. And Kansas was there. She saw it and helped with it.Super short story; my first that I actually wrote haha.





	Creeks Run Red

**_Battle of Mine Creek; 1864_ **

 

* * *

Air heavy with leftover moisture from a day’s prior rain, Kansas kept in line with the forces. Perhaps not hers; but they were on _her_ land (in all that is Holy, it felt freeing to say that!), so she sated a need to hover and stay along with. The sound of a few thousand men and horses buzzed in the air, invigorated and fervent and a want to finish this silly chase after General Price. Bogged down with supplies the rebels needed, and indented with a morning battle, they seemed to move slowly on the horizon. Excitement seemed to hum like a horde of bugs on a summer’s day and Kansas almost felt the need to swat the air around her head.

  And _yes_ they may be outnumbered in a 2-1 chances, but the will and want of the army would hold them strong. Adding on to this heap for Price, was the fact he had lost 100 men and two of his cannons to a surrender. Closing her eyes for the briefest moments, Kansas reveled in the thought -a _dream_ \- that the war would be over so soon. And then she could actually be apart of a full Union, not a scattered and battered and bitter one. Opening her eyes to the Fall skies, Kansas thought about the Northeastern states that had helped her. In part, this almost beastial rage she felt ( _had felt_ she’d like to think, but was it really true?) was for them; bring back their family and make the Nation whole again. However, in the other part, which Kansas held proudly to her chest, was equality.

  That was most definitely not a sweeping feeling throughout the Nation. She may be young, yes, but not blind nor deaf. And by God’s Glorious Might, she’d drag those rebels back into the Nation, kicking and screaming if need be. A smug smile seemed to grow on the young girl’s face, but she was quickly pulled from her reverie by the cries of a starting battle. Faintly, Kansas wondered if Missouri would be within Price’s ranks. Would it be a cursing or a blessing? Last time they had met hadn’t been on the nicest terms (yelling curses and shooting at the air of somebody’s head didn’t equate very well to tea time, did it?). Then again, riding with men to burn down and slay the citizens of another’s city wasn’t the nicest, either, was it, Missouri?

  The movement of the Confederate forces slowed and stopped, and she could see them; moving into formation. Humming to herself in thought; what could Price be planning? Did he expect the Union to follow and force a stand-off here? Smart. Gripping the reins, Kansas slipped away from the forces. Traversing up a hill, the young state could see much of the terrain from the hill. From the looks of things, the fight would commence on the banks of the river, which was swollen from the past day rain.Price had formed a line, stalwart and ready. A grin spread across her face and Kansas urged her horse back down into the ranks, slipping in as easily as if she was part of the wind. And perhaps she was; this again, was her land, her state. Gnashing her teeth in a closed lip small frown, Kansas fell into the charge alongside the others. In the chaos around them, they wouldn’t really notice little ‘Jimmy Hopkins’, an officer’s aide, fighting alongside them and they wouldn’t, unless she _really_ wanted them to know.

  Pressing her knees tightly to the sides of the horse, Kansas withdrew her sword. Mild confusion wormed it’s way into her mind; Price generally dismounted and fought by foot. However, she didn’t see a single man dismount. The sound of clashing metal struck the air, soon after. Shaking her head quickly, Kansas let out her own call and fell into the chaos.

  Teeth clamping down hard, Kansas swung out, practiced and almost as trained as the men around her; maybe more. Legs braced in the stirrups, Kansas felt the sting of blades on her body and even a gunshot wound to her shoulder. But she was fine; she was a state and she’d heal fine. Shrugging off the _hurt_ (what would Massachusetts think, if he was here, with her?), Kansas slipped within ranks of men, helping route the Confederates.

  And soon, almost like a whip to a train of horses, the rebels turned tail. Faintly, she could hear that order being given out, howled like a coyote’s cry and now, the young state cast her gaze outwards. To the fields and the grounds around them. With a quick sweeping of her eyes, a fair amount of Union soldiers -100 or so- lay dead or bleeding, dismounted in their final moments. However, the bodies that far outweighed the ones in Blue were the rebel clothed. More than 500 laid bared to the sun and the river. Horses too; turned on their sides, toppled over in the ensuing charge.

  Wincing, a small bout of sympathy surged through her. They were part of the problem and try as she might to hate the rebels, weren’t they fighting for something too? Scowling and shaking her head to chase those thoughts away; they were the enemy. No sympathy for _them_. Pressing her hand against smaller cuts, to staunch the bleeding (which, to her delight, were already healing and less for Massachusetts to fret over) and she could dig out the bullet lodged in her shoulder. But curse her, did it fucking hurt!

  Letting the weakened left arm hang, Kansas urged her horse away from the reconvening forces. While she’d like to chase after the retreating forces, she was far too tired. With the rush and blush of adrenaline likewise making it’s own retreat, the younger state felt _exhausted._ And deep down, Kansas knew this would be a turning point. Once everybody heard how badly Price got his ass kicked and forced into a getaway, the South would know not to mess with. No more of those silly _invasions_. Shaking her head and brushing hair away from her eyes, Kansas felt a triumph soar in her chest.

  Good arm clutching the reins, her horse having sustained so little in the battle, Kansas let out a small laugh and spurred on faster.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Battle of Mine Creek, also known as the Battle of the Osage, was a battle that occurred on October 25, 1864, in Kansas as part of Price’s Raid during the American Civil War. However, Price was continuously routed and driven back. Mine Creek would be the site of his biggest failure yet and would only drive Union sentiment even further; the opposite of what the Missouri Invasion was meant for.


End file.
